Imágenes del Séptimo Hokage y la familia Uzumaki-Hyuuga
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Serie de One-shots sin relación en honor a Uzumaki Naruto, el séptimo Hokage, ¡y claro! A la familia Uzumaki-Hyuuga. Momentos que cuentan diferentes aventuras de esta particular familia.
1. Carrera por el ramen

¡Alcen sus manos y denme una genkidama!

¡Hola a todos! De repente me picó el bichito de la inspiracion, y he decidido empezar con este nuevo proyecto sobre la familia Uzumaki-Hyuuga y el Séptimo Hokage. No se que tan rápido actualizare cada vez, así que no prometo nada, ¡pero si prometo no dejar este fic abandonado!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **A veces hay cosas más importantes que el ramen.

* * *

**Imágenes del Séptimo Hokage y la familia Uzumaki-Hyuuga**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Carrera por el ramen.**

**.**

**.**

La noche estaba entrando. Naruto refunfuñó en su asiento por enésima vez en el día. Normalmente le gustaba trabajar, pero hoy no era uno de esos días. Trabajaba en esos documentos que tenía que llenar a la velocidad de la luz, quería ir pronto a casa. ¿Y cómo no? Si hoy Hinata haría ramen de cenar y no quería que Boruto se lo acabara todo como era casi siempre. Aunque Hinata normalmente le guardaba algo de ramen a escondidas.

-Oye, Naruto. –le dijo Shikamaru, viéndolo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué? –alcanzó a medio preguntar él en medio de su montaña de papeles.

-Esos documentos no son para mañana. –dijo Shikamaru. –Los de hoy y mañana los firmaste hace horas. Ya terminaste el trabajo de hoy.

-¿Qué…? ¡AH! ¡Boruto se va a comer el ramen! ¡Adios!

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había salido de la torre Hokage y corria por los techos de Konoha hacia su hogar. Pero entonces notó a alguien que también corria a la par de él, un poco alejado.

Boruto.

El rubio menor al verlo le hizo una mueca y sacó la lengua.

-¡Ese ramen va a ser mio-ttebasa! –gritó Boruto.

-¡No si llego primero!

Ambos aumentaron su velocidad y corrieron en dirección hacia su casa, donde los esperaba un delicioso ramen. Hinata hoy prepararía ramen especial, el cual era preparado con Narutomaki y hongos Matsutake, estos últimos siendo casi imposibles de conseguir.

De repente, un par de kunais rozaron cerca de Naruto, y molesto vio a su hijo quien tenía una cara burlona en su rostro.

-¡Boruto!

El chico le sacó la lengua de nuevo, aumentando la velocidad y empezando a dejar a Naruto atrás. Le encantaba retar a su padre, era una forma muy efectiva para que Naruto jugara con él. Por su trabajo de Hokage suele estar muy ocupado, pero retando al séptimo Hokage puede lograr jugar con su padre. Era su estrategia secreta, y Naruto parecía ser demasiado idiota para no darse cuenta.

O eso creía él.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Justu!

Naruto invoco un par de clones, que siguieron a Boruto y lo atraparon más adelante.

-¡¿Qué-?!-exclamó Boruto sorprendido al verse atrapado.

-¡Ese ramen va a ser mio-dattebayo! –gritó Naruto a lo lejos.

Naruto, feliz por su victoria, se adelantó de Boruto, dejándolo atrás.

-¡Ven aquí maldito viejo!

-¡¿A quien llamas viejo-ttebayo?! –grito Naruto desde la delantera. Boruto forcejeó contra los clones quienes lo mantenían aprisionado contra su voluntad.

-Hehehe, es inútil. –dijo uno de los clones, mientras Boruto luchaba por zafarse. Su ramen… ¡su ramen iba a terminar en la panza de su padre! ¡No lo permitiría!

De repente Naruto sintió como sus clones se desvanecieron, y miró hacia atrás a Boruto, quien corría hacia él. Se había liberado de sus clones, debió adivinarlo, su hijo era muy inteligente. Boruto tenía una cara burlona y a la vez molesta a la que Naruto no supo reaccionar.

-¡Usa una silla de ruedas, anciano! –le gritó Boruto cuando pasó por su lado corriendo y riéndose de su padre. Entonces Naruto reaccionó. ¡Había disminuido la velocidad por distraerse! Aumentó la velocidad de nuevo, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies.

Ambos corrieron a toda su velocidad durante varias casas, hasta que a lo lejos pudieron divisar el techo de su hogar. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad, pero como Naruto tenía las piernas más largas le tomó ventaja a Boruto. De repente Naruto sintió un peso extra sobre él que lo hizo caer al suelo, donde la gente los miró extrañados.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ese ramen debería ser mío! –reclamó Boruto, levantándose de encima de su padre, y Naruto lo miró extrañado. Boruto hacia pucheros como un niño pequeño. Ciertamente era un niño, pero esa cara de tristeza era rara en él.

-Boru-

-¡Siempre quieres comértelo todo tu solo! –grito Boruto, interrumpiendo a su padre. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que su hijo realmente se veía triste, y parecía que iba a llorar. Naruto se incorporó, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su hijo.

-Sería mejor si compartiéramos-ttebayo. –le dijo Naruto con una voz suave, a lo que Boruto lo miró.

-Tú no eres de los que hacen eso. –murmuró Boruto con cara triste.

-Gah… ¡claro que lo hago! Eres mi hijo. –concluyó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, rascándose detrás de la cabeza nervioso.

-Pero tú eres mi padre y aun asi no quiero darte de mi ramen.

-¿Eh? –y de repente Boruto se desvanecio convirtiéndose en humo.

Naruto se quedó atontado por un minuto, pero entonces cayó en cuenta. ¡Era un clon! Boruto desde la distancia rio complacido, no había nada mejor que manipular la parte sentimental de su padre para conseguir ramen antes que él. Sin embargo Naruto despabiló, y empezó la carrera de nuevo, dejando un rastro de humo por donde pasaba.

-¡Ah, ¿Qué es eso?!

-¡Hokage-sama!

La gente lo miraba curiosos mientras él estaba en su carrera, concentrado en alcanzar a su hijo. Logró alcanzar a Boruto justo cuando el rubio menor llegaba a su casa. Lo agarró de los brazos y lo alzó, y esta vez estaba seguro de que no era un clon.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame-ttebasa! –exclamaba Boruto molesto, intentando liberarse de los brazos de su padre. Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio que ya era de noche completamente, y escuchó los reclamos de su hijo, intentando liberarse.

-¡Eso fue muy ruin-ttebayo! ¡Siempre te comes el ramen antes de que yo llegue a casa! ¡Ahora el ramen será mío!

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

Naruto abrió la puerta con dificultad, con Boruto agarrado de las axilas y pataleando no era muy fácil entrar. ¡Ese niño sí que lo había hecho correr! Aunque eso no era sorprendente, Boruto era demasiado hiperactivo, tal como él lo era en su niñez.

Maldito karma.

A medida que Naruto abría la puerta pudo sentir el delicioso olor a ramen. Boruto al ver la cara babeante de su padre y ansiosa por ramen se enojó.

-¡Ese ramen es mio! –gritó, y se zafó del agarre de Naruto, entrando a la casa con velocidad.

-~~Rameeeeen~~ -babeó Naruto, y se quitó los zapatos con velocidad, dejándolos en la entrada de la casa y corriendo hacia la sala, donde lo esperaba un humeante tazón de ramen especial. -¡Boruto, no te vayas a comer mi ramen!

Cuando llegó a la sala pudo divisar a Boruto parado allí cerca de la mesa, estático. Naruto se extrañó. Los boles de ramen estaban sobre la mesa, y Himawari se encontraba comiendo.

-¡Hola! –dijo Himawari, contenta.

Naruto también se extrañó, normalmente Hinata los recibía con una sonrisa mientras ellos devoraban sus tazones de ramen, pero ella no estaba. Boruto se sentó a la mesa con paso normal, comiendo tranquilamente, y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Bueno, ¡eso es raro!

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Himawari? –preguntó Boruto, atragantándose con el delicioso ramen.

-¡Bien! Fui a dejarle flores al tío Neji. Mamá dice que debe sentirse solo allá arriba, tal vez unas flores lo animen. ¿Qué tal a ti?

-Ummm… -murmuró, mirando a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. -¡El viejo no me quería dar ramen!

-¡Dije que lo compartiéramos-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto.

-Si, si, claro, pero ya dije que el ramen es mio.

-El ramen no es de nadie. –dijo Himawari. –Si fuera de alguien sería de mamá. Ella siempre lo prepara.

Naruto y Boruto se helaron ante eso. Himawari tenía razón.

-Eh…eh…bueno…eso… -balbuceó Boruto, algo nervioso. Himawari había dado en el blanco.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está Hinata? –preguntó Naruto al ver que ella no estaba.

-Mamá dijo que le dolía la cabeza, pero que no era nada. Fue a acostarse poco después de servir el ramen.

-¿Eh? ¿Ella está bien? –preguntó Boruto, algo preocupado.

-Umm… eso creo. Dijo que no me preocupara.

De repente Naruto se levantó de golpe de la mesa, y caminó fuera de allí.

-¡El ramen es todo tuyo, Boruto! –exclamó Naruto, a lo que el rubio menor se extrañó. Normalmente Naruto nunca le cedía el ramen, además sabía de antemano que su madre hacía más de un bol de ramen para cada uno. Siempre hacia bastante, porque sabía que ambos rubios devoraban ramen por cantidades. Bueno, aunque Himawari no se quedaba tan atrás.

Naruto se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Hinata, y al intentar abrir la puerta la encontró con que ésta tenía seguro, a lo que se extrañó.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó, pero nadie le abrió. Sacó una llave que guardaba en su bolsillo y la introdujo por la cerradura, abriendo la puerta lentamente. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a Hinata, tirada en el suelo boca abajo y jadeando. Ella intentaba incorporarse con sus brazos temblorosos. -¡Hinata! –se aproximó hacia ella rápidamente y la tomó en brazos.

-Naruto…kun… bien…venido…a casa… -dijo ella con dificultad, con sus ojos entre abiertos y jadeando.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

-So… solo estoy… algo…cansada.

-¡Estás completamente roja! –exclamo Naruto preocupado, tocando su frente y sintiéndola caliente. La levantó en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama. Le quitó los zapatos, luego volvió a cargarla en brazos y destendió la cobija, poniendo a Hinata sobre la cama y arropándola. Naruto veía preocupado como su esposa jadeaba y su rostro estaba rojo. -¿Quieres que vayamos a un hospital?

-N-No… estaré bien…

-¿Por qué le echaste seguro a la puerta? –preguntó Naruto, sentándose al borde de la cama y tocando la frente de Hinata con un gesto preocupado en su rostro.

-Debi haberla dejado… con seguro… por error… -murmuró ella, jadeando. Naruto se preocupó más.

_Hinata…_

-¡Viejo, decidí dejarte algo de mi ramen-ttebasa! –grito Boruto, interrumpiendo en la habitación seguido por Himawari. Ambos vieron la escena y se aproximaron preocupados. -¡Mamá!

-Shhh, haz silencio, Boruto. Tu madre necesita descansar.

-Mamá… estás roja… -murmuró Himawari, acercándose preocupada hacia su madre mientras Naruto mantenía su mano sobre la frente de Hinata.

-Estoy… bien…

-No lo estás. Siempre que dices que no me preocupe es porque algo malo sucede. Te conozco bien, Hinata. –la regañó Naruto, preocupado.

-Hehehe… he sido… descubierta.

Boruto se acercó a Hinata preocupado, arrodillándose cerca del borde de la cama de su madre.

-Estarás bien, ¿verdad? No quiero que mueras… mamá… -murmuró Boruto, preocupado y triste, con sus ojos ligeramente aguados.

-¡Te dije que no trabajaras tanto, mamá! –la regañó Himawari, con un puchero y una expresión de preocupación. - Últimamente has estado trabajando muy duro y por eso te enfermaste. Sin papá aquí tú tienes que hacerlo todo sola.

-¿Eso es verdad, Hinata? –preguntó Naruto.

-N-No…-murmuró ella.

-Himawari, llama por teléfono a Sakura-chan. –ordeno Naruto, a lo que Himawari accedió y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Cuando Himawari salió, miro a Hinata, quien respiraba pesadamente. –Mañana no iré a trabajar. Le pediré a Shikamaru que me cubra.

Hinata parecía querer protestar, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Tú no te preocupes. Sólo descansa. –murmuró Naruto, dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa, para luego volver a poner su mano en su frente.

-Ella estará bien, ¿no? Dime que estará bien… -murmuro Boruto hacia Naruto, preocupado.

-No la subestimes. ¡Ella es realmente fuerte-ttebayo! –declaró Naruto, haciendo que Boruto se despreocupara un poco. –Además nosotros estaremos aquí para ella, ¿no?

-¡Claro! –exclamó Boruto. -¡Voy a hacer que te pongas mejor, mamá!

Hinata no respondió, pero una sonrisa se formó en la curvatura de sus labios. Le gustaba cuando su hijo y su esposo se unían y se ponían de acuerdo.

Permanecieron un tiempo mas allí en silencio, cuidando de Hinata la cual parecía dormir. Naruto tenia su mano en su frente, mientras que Boruto tomó su mano, la cual estaba débil. Ambos cuidarían de Hinata, y harían todo lo posible para que ella se pusiera mejor, dejando así olvidada la anterior competencia por el ramen.

A veces, habían cosas mucho mas importantes que el ramen, y ambos lo sabían.

-Sólo a veces.

-¡Boruto!

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esto. A mi se me hizo gracioso como Naruto y Boruto competian, ¡y es que estoy en la fiebre de Boruto ultimamente! Con el estreno de Naruto Gaiden y la pelicula acercandose... por cierto, yo de ustedes no me dejaria influenciar mucho acerca de la controversia sobre si Sarada es hija de Sakura o de Karin. ¡Es hija de Sakura y punto! Hehehe... tengo mis razones para creerlo, y estoy segura de eso.

**Chelsea: **¡Llegué!

¿Donde estabas? Ya terminé el capitulo.

**Chelsea: **Ah, ya veo. ¿Hiciste algo bonito esta vez?

¡¿A que te refieres con esta vez?! ¡Yo siempre hago cosas bonitas!

**Chelsea: **Ajajajajajaja... no ._.

¡Este fue el inicio de "Imágenes del Séptimo Hokage y la familia Uzumaki-Hyuuga"! Que titulo mas largo... ¡Nos veremos en la próxima!

¡Dejen sus reviews por favor, si tienen ideas seria un placer para mi escucharlas, y quien sabe, convertirlas en one-shot! Quien sabe...

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


	2. Padre Naruto, Hijo Boruto

¡Vaya, esperaba tardar mas!

¡Hola a todos, aqui les traigo un nuevo one-shot acerca de esta familia! Este capitulo fue idea de Blue-Azul-Acero, ¡espero que lo disfrutes! Realmente me costó escribirlo.

¡Dejaremos las notas largas para el final!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Boruto es el bebé mas hiperactivo de toda Konoha. Y claro, Naruto es el responsable por ser idéntico a él.

* * *

**Imágenes del Séptimo Hokage y la familia Uzumaki-Hyuuga**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Padre Naruto, Hijo Boruto**

**.**

**.**

Boruto.

Un bebé que con tan solo verlo ya puedes adivinar que se parecerá mucho a su padre cuando crezca. No era una copia exacta de Naruto, pero se asimilaba bastante. Después de todo el niño también tenía genes Hyuuga. Los Hyuuga son bastante tranquilos por lo general, sobre todo cuando se habla de Hinata.

Entonces Naruto se preguntó.

Dios, ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Claro, Naruto cuando era un niño no era consciente de la cantidad de problemas que les causaba a los otros, y a decir verdad no le importaba. Fue llevado varias veces por los ANBU frente al anciano del Tercer Hokage, donde recibia algo como una reprimenda.

¡¿Pero eso que tiene que ver ahora?! ¡Nada! ¡El punto es que Boruto no deja de llorar! Naruto no era experto en bebes, a Hinata se le daban mejor esas cosas. Pero la chica había tenido que salir y lo había dejado a cargo del bebé de tan solo siete meses.

Bien, piensa Naruto, usa tu cerebro. ¿Qué hace que un bebé llore? ¡Tal vez tiene hambre!

-¡Bien, espera aquí, Boruto! ¡Te haré algo-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto a aquel bebe que estaba sentado en su sillita.

Naruto corrió hacia la cocina. Bien, veamos, ¿Qué come un bebe? ¡Ah, no lo sabía! Solo sabía que tomaban su biberón pero nada más, así que optó por hacer eso. Se rascó la nuca, confundido.

-Ahhhh… sería más fácil si Hinata estuviera aquí-ttebayo. Pero después de todo… yo soy el padre.

Recordaba que Hinata le había enseñado como prepararlo, ni muy frio ni muy caliente. En este momento parecía más fácil hacer un Rasengan y tumbar una pared que hacer un biberón.

-¡Al fin! ¡Lo hice!

Después de varios intentos, el orgulloso e hiperactivo rubio al fin había logrado su cometido. Con el biberón en la mano, se dirigió hacia la sala canturreando feliz, pero al llegar allí se encontró con que el bebé no estaba en su sillita.

Y el biberón cayó al suelo, reventándose en miles de pedacitos.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡Mi hijo ha sido secuestrado-ttebayo! –Gritó Naruto alarmado, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una seria- Sea quien sea… ¡no sabe con quién se ha metido! ¡Él es nada más y nada menos que el hijo del héroe de la cuarta guerra Ninja!

Sin embargo los halagos de Naruto hacia sí mismo se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un sonido que provenía del pasillo. Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido, y luego escuchó unas risas de bebé. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su estudio, la cual estaba entreabierta. Sigilosamente entró para encontrarse con un gran desastre.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Un ladrón!

El lugar estaba lleno de papeles por todo el piso, y no eran papeles cualquiera, eran papeles importantes. Kakashi se los había dado en distintas ocasiones como parte de su formación para ser Hokage.

-Mi hijo… mis documentos… -murmuró Naruto enojándose, creando un rasengan en su mano. -¡Sal de donde estés, cobarde! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo-ttebayo!

Sin embargo escuchó la risa de un bebé de nuevo, proveniente de atrás del escritorio. Naruto confundido hizo que su rasengan desapareciera, y se dirigió cauteloso hacia detrás del escritorio, donde pudo ver a su bebé riéndose mientras "leía" un libro. Se supone que Boruto aun no sabe leer.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué estas mirando-ttebayo? –preguntó Naruto confundido, arrodillándose y mirando hacia donde su bebé apuntaba con el dedo en aquel libro.

Se enrojeció al instante.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉEEEEE?!

_"Sus manos tomaron delicadamente las de ella, notando la diferencia que había entre ellas. Suavemente, recorrió su brazo con ternura. Entonces le propuso a la chica hacer algo indecente, y ella rio, sonrojándose, y después de eso-"_

Naruto cerró el libro de un golpe. Esa última parte lo había dejado muy sonrojado. ¡Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido hacer eso con Hinata!

-¡Ah, maldito ero-sennin! ¡Mi hijo se está convirtiendo en un pervertido-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto maldiciendo al aire. Miró por todos lados para ver a donde había ido Boruto, pero ya no estaba de nuevo. -¡Boruto! ¡Ahhh, se fue!

Naruto salió corriendo del estudio, echando a correr por los pasillos. Para ser un bebé era demasiado activo. Pero lo que debería preguntar era, ¿Cómo había encontrado Boruto el libro de Icha Icha? Se supone que estaba escondido.

Escuchó otro golpe, esta vez venia de la habitación. Se dirigio corriendo hacia allí, y al llegar frenando allí…

-¡Wah!

Un kunai salió volando, incrustándose en la pared. Tenía suerte de haberlo esquivado.

-¡Boruto!

Corrió hacia el bebé. Boruto había hecho un gran desorden de shurikens, kunais y otras armas ninja en el suelo. ¡¿Cómo llegaron hasta ahí?! Tomó a su hijo en brazos, alejándolo de las armas.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Cómo puede hacer todo esto? Primero el estudio, ahora esto…

Entonces notó algo. Ya no tenía al bebé en brazos.

-¡AHHHH! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Salió corriendo del desorden de armas sin importar dejarlo ahí.

-¡Se acabó el juego!

Activó el modo sabio, y buscó el chakra de su hijo. Pero se asustó al ver que no estaba dentro de la casa. Salió corriendo hasta salir de la casa, pero Boruto no se veía cerca.

-No puede ser… ¡Ahhhhh! – gritó Naruto, jalándose los cabellos con frustración. -¡BORUTOOOOO!

.

-¿Esa fue la voz de Naruto? –preguntó Sakura, quien iba caminando por las calles de Konoha junto con Ino.

-Eso parece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún problema.

-¿Deberiamos ayudarlo? Debe ser que tiene problemas con Boruto otra vez.

Ino lo pensó por un momento, mirando hacia el cielo.

-No, déjalo que sufra el karma.

.

-¡Taiju Kage Bunshin no Justu!

La gente no debería extrañarse si ven a muchos Naruto corriendo por toda la aldea con el modo sabio.

-Parece que Naruto está jugando con su bebé otra vez. –resopló Teuchi, quien veía toda la escena desde su lugar.

_"¿Dónde estás… Boruto?"_

Naruto siguió corriendo desesperadamente por las calles de Konoha, con la esperanza de encontrar a su bebé. A este paso Hinata no tardaría en enterarse de la situación, no quería preocuparla, tal vez debería…

Frenó. Tan fuerte que casi se va de cabeza.

-¡Te encontré-ttebayo!

-¿Naruto-baka?

-¡Tienes que ayudarme, Hanabi! –gritó Naruto desesperado mientras Hanabi parecía no entender. -¡Boruto está desaparecido!

-¿Uh? ¿De qué estas hablando? –preguntó ella confundida.

-¡Ya dije que está desaparecido! ¡Necesito que uses tu Byakugan para ayudarme a encontrarlo! No puedo pedirle ayuda a Hinata porque ella está en la mansión Hyuuga. ¡Ayudame-ttebayo, Hanabi!

La chica suspiró.

-Sí que eres un idiota. Yo lo estoy viendo.

-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿En dónde está?!

-Está en tu espalda.

-¡¿Ah?! –exclamó Naruto, entonces se percató de aquellas manitas que lo agarraban por el cuello. Naruto intentó cogerlo, pero el bebé se escabulló, agarrándose de sus piernas. Y asi pasó, Naruto intentó agarrar a Boruto pero el bebé se movia alrededor de su cuerpo y haciendo que Naruto girara como idiota.

Hanabi rodó los ojos y tomó al bebé en sus brazos.

-No entiendo por qué mi sobrino te causa tanto problema. –resopló Hanabi, riéndose de Naruto. –Sí que eres idiota.

-¡No es eso! Es que… él es igual a mi-ttebayo.

-Eso lo explica. Cómo compadezco a mi nee-sama.

-¡Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Hinata-ttebayo!

-Huummm… -murmuró Hanabi, sonriendo maliciosamente. –Veamos, el silencio requiere un precio.

.

Necesitaba un descanso, pronto. Cuando Naruto con su hijo regresaron a la casa, Boruto empezó a llorar de nuevo. Un par de clones se encontraban limpiando el desastre provocado por los distintos lugares de la casa.

-¡Ah, dame un respiro-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto cansado, con el bebé en sus brazos. –Me pregunto si mi padre hubiera tenido tanto problema si hubiera tenido que cuidar así de mí. Como compadezco a quien me haya cuidado-ttebayo.

Miró a su hijo, quien lloraba. ¿Qué podía hacer para que su bebé se sintiera mejor?

-¡Oye, cuidado por donde caminas!

-¡Cállate, tu eres el que no tiene ojos por delante-ttebayo!

Naruto suspiró. Sus clones estaban peleando. Se dirigió hacia la escena con Boruto en sus brazos, arrullándolo suavemente para intentar calmarlo. Entró al estudio, donde ambos clones se encontraban peleando.

-¡Oigan, ya dejen eso-ttebayo! ¡Necesito dormir a Boruto!

-¡Pero este idiota no mira por dónde camina! –reclamó uno de los clones señalando al otro.

-¡Un ramen viviente caminaría mejor que tú-ttebayo!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

De repente los clones empezaron a pelear a puños, y Naruto suspiró. Estuvo a punto de desvanecerlos pero…

Risa. Boruto estaba riendo.

Con sus pequeñas manitos aplaudia entusiasmado mientras veía a ambos clones pelear. Y es que a Naruto también le causo gracia, viendo a ambos clones pelear y gritando "dattebayo" en incoherencias.

Sin embargo suspiró. Pensar que su hijo disfrutaba ver como su padre se golpeaba no era bonito.

-Ah... no puedo creer que te rías de mi-ttebayo. –suspiró Naruto, mirando la cara sonriente de su hijo. De repente el bebé lo miró sonriente, a lo que Naruto se extrañó.

-Pa…

-¿Uh?

-¡Pa… pá!

Naruto se quedó atónito.

-Ah… Boruto… ¡Ha dicho papá! –exclamó Naruto sonriente, elevando a su hijo por las axilas feliz. Los dos clones se detuvieron mirando a Naruto dar vueltas sonriente con su hijo. -¡Dijo papá-ttebayo! ¡Ojalá Hinata lo hubiera escuchado! ¡Ah, soy tan feliz!

Y Naruto empezó a reir contento, al igual que los otros dos clones.

Parece que el pequeño Boruto no odia tanto a su padre después de todo.

* * *

_En la noche…_

-Ya volví.

Hinata se extrañó. No había rastros de Naruto o del bebé, así que caminó con cautela por el lugar, intentando encontrar rastros de alguno de los dos. Se sentía cansada, había estado entrenando una nueva técnica con su padre. Usó su Byakugan, y vio algo que la sorprendió.

Con cuidado se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposo, donde pudo ver en la cama a Naruto dormido con Boruto en su pecho, este último se veía muy tranquilo. Naruto se veía algo cansado.

Hinata se acercó cautelosamente, sentándose al borde de la cama y acariciando la cabellera rubia de su esposo. Al parecer el bebé le había causado muchos problemas a Naruto, pero al final ambos habían logrado convivir juntos después de todo.

No cabía duda de que Naruto sería un gran padre.

-Buen trabajo, Naruto-kun. –murmuró ella, acariciando la cabellera rubia de su esposo. Naruto sonrió un poco entre sueños.

Hinata los miró a ambos. Eran tan parecidos… después de todo, Boruto es el hijo de Uzumaki Naruto.

Y los genes Uzumaki son muy fuertes.

.

* * *

¡Aqui les he traido el segundo one-shot! Coman, mastiquenlo, digieranlo (ñam :3) ¡y dejen su opinion!

**Chelsea: **¿Por que tienes que escribirlo como algo tan asqueroso?

¡Comer no es asqueroso! ¡Estás insultando a Chouji!

**Chelsea: **No tengo nada en contra de los gordos.

Debo decir que no esperaba recibir 8 reviews, 12 favoritos y 24 follows con un solo capitulo. ¡Me hicieron tan feliz! ¡Ahhhhh, creo que voy a llorar! ¡No dejen de seguir este fic, por favor! ¡Ahhhhhh, muchas gracias! *shoro*

¡Espero todas sus opiniones! ¿Tienen alguna idea para un one-shot de este fic? ¡Den sus ideas! Estaré pendiente para tal vez hacerlas realidad.

**Chelsea: **¿Ahora resulta que eres el genio de una lampara mágica?

¡Yo soy una genio hasta sin lámpara! Pero si pudiera pedir un deseo, pediria que me dijeras Maria-sama.

**Chelsea: **¡Ni en sueños!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

**_Editado el 2 de Mayo del 2015._**

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne!**

**.**

**.**


End file.
